The purpose of this proposal is to recruit two faculty members to the Musculoskeletal Research Consortium program at the University of Michigan. The new faculty will be part of an innovative multidisciplinary program focused on the interface between tendon, ligament and bone. This interface is critical for normal joint function, yet a huge number of patients suffer injuries or disorders that fail to heal or recapitulate the context of this interface. Progress has been slow in this field. These two faculty, along with bioengineers will create the "dream team" composed of clinicians, biologists and bioengineers needed to advance this field of regeneration and repair. Importantly, the program will substantially enhance our ability to address this important clinical translational field while also providing the necessary mentorship and resources to support their individual growth.